


[Podfic] anywhere i go, there you are

by Shmaylor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief Appearances by Most of the Other Skaters, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: There must have been a moment. When everything changed, whether or not he knew it. There must have been, but it’s impossible to find now. The full-color truth of it is already saturating a slideshow of black and white mental images and he can’t remember what they looked like before.or: it takes yuri plisetsky three years to realize he’s in love with his best friend.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] anywhere i go, there you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anywhere i go, there you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257664) by [astrid_fischer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/pseuds/astrid_fischer). 

**Text:** [anywhere i go, there you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257664)

**Author:** [astrid_fischer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/pseuds/astrid_fischer)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Fire and the Flood" - Vance Joy

**Length:** 2:32:20

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/anywhere%20i%20go,%20there%20you%20are%20zipped.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/anywhere%20i%20go,%20there%20you%20are.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Part 1  
  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/anywhere%20i%20go,%20there%20you%20are%20part%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 2  
  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/anywhere%20i%20go,%20there%20you%20are%20part%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 3  
  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/anywhere%20i%20go,%20there%20you%20are%20part%203.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Author's Note:**

> my [first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783696) Otabek/Yuri podfic used Carly Rae Jepsen's Run Away With Me for intro music, and at that time I decided all my future podfic about Yuri Plisetsky would also use her music. every song Carly Rae Jepsen makes is "here are my emotions and maybe they are too much for you, but I'm going to tell you anyway so that at least you _know_." whereas Yuri's whole thing is "I will avoid telling you my emotions at all costs, and perhaps even deny that I have any emotions other than anger in the first place. but in actuality, I have approximately one million feelings." 
> 
> and like, I love placing those two somewhat opposite things next to each other? especially with how fic takes Yuri to a place where, no, he can't continue to deny those emotions any longer and he _has_ to express them fully. 
> 
> HOWEVER, astrid_fischer said they were powered by Vance Joy's Fire and the Flood when writing this fic, and wow oh wow does that song fit the mood perfectly, so obviously that had to be the intro music instead. but just know that in my heart this podfic is also partially sponsored by Carly Rae's Gimme Love.


End file.
